The power of the Heart
by Primevalrocx
Summary: Explained nore in detail at the top. Bascially Gwen is 7 months pregnant with Jacks child and missing. Everyone has given up hope, even though its only been two weeks apart from Jack, because of the power of his heart, because of the power of his love.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys just want to say this is my first story and i will only continue if i get its really short but its all i could think of. I do not own any of this (i wish ahaha) :) xx This is set sort of after series onejust things are diffrent. Gwen is already pregnant with jacks child and has left is kinda explained bellow. Please review and tell me where you think i could improve.

* * *

Jack looked out of his office window and surveyed the scene bellow him. Owen was playing a stupid computer game against Tosh. His smile came back for a second as he remembered how good things had turned out for them. And then it disappeared, as he remembered how bad things were. For him anyway. Ianto was on his honeymoon with Martha, things had also turned out great for him.

'Just Me then' Jack murmured out loud.

He looked at the empty seat… Her empty seat and gulped, tears welling in his eyes. He closed his eyes and the memory came back, her hand falling out of his hand, her scream and the flash of light and then nothing. Always nothing.

Her face was there in his mind all the time and so was the scream. He never slept, for fear of nightmares and he never did anything outside of work for fear It would remind him of her. He had gone to see Rhys twice but of course Rhys didn't care anymore. Not after she left him for Jack. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, in the universe in Jacks mind and she was gone. He thought about the little gap in her teeth, her laugh, her cute welsh accent and this time a tear did fall down his face, and this time he didn't stop it. This time he sat down tilted back his head and stared at the ceiling, praying his Gwen would come back. His Gwen, His angel.

* * *

Gwen looked around the cell she was trapped in. The one she had been trapped in for 2 weeks now. She wondered if the others had been looking for her. She tugged on the ring on her hand the one Jack had given her just a week before. She felt a kick in her stomach and glanced down. It was the only other bit of jack she had with her. Tears came to her eyes. She was 7 months and if she wasnt rescued soon it looked like this was where her baby was going to be born. Her baby. She was going to be a mum. She smiled and then looked round her, realising the only person she actually wanted now was Jack. Her Jack, Her hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about not writing in ages i have had loads of revision to do for exams, SO SORRY! also this chapter isnt very good or long because i really dont have much time i will try to update soon.! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed it made my day :) i do not own torchwood (if only) lol :) xx**

* * *

Jack woke up with a start and fumbled around his bed for the girl that should be lying there, and then remembered she wasn't. She hadn't for the last two weeks. Jack punched the wall and screamed her name. He was in agony from missing her, and finally he released he had to find her, he needed to find her. He jumped up to get a plaster for his bleeding hand and ran downstairs and out the door of the hub. When he got outside he realised people were giving him some strange looks and wondered why, until he saw he was only his boxers. Still he had no time to waste and in his mind it wasn't a bad sight so he ran off down the road. What the power of the heart could do he thought to himself, and sighed.

* * *

Gwen stood up and stretched her legs. She reached out for the scraps of food being handed to her and she nearly threw up when she saw what her captors had given her today. Still they were weevils and didn't know humans didn't eat maggots and mud. She pushed the bowl back through the cat flap as a sign she didn't want it and sat back, her head leaning against the hard cool surface of her cell. An alarm went off somewhere making her jump, and hit her head against the bars on the tiny window, and then she saw him. Standing outside her window eyes like lasers. He wasn't looking at her, He hadn't seen her. He was leaving. Her jack was leaving. Her eyes began to close as unconsciousness came over her. She tried to scream his name, but it came out as barley a whisper, as she slid down into the dark.

* * *

Jack returned to the hub and began to hit his head against the wall. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall and blood began to join it as he hit his head harder and harder. A pair of hands reached his shoulders and pushed him down on the couch. Ianto tosh and Owen stood there looking down on him.

"Ianto mate I thought you were on you honeymoon why you back so soon?" Jack asked.

"Tosh called me said she was worried about you, you're my best mate Jack, and I never should have left when you were so upset I'm so sorry jack"

Jack frowned and glared at Tosh.

"What! You haven't talked to any of us in weeks, and every time someone mentions Gwen's name you turn off completely, and if Ianto hadn't come back, then his flight wouldn't have been early and he wouldn't have been here to restrain you from killing yourself!" Tosh screamed back at Jack, an answer to his stare.

Jack stared at the floor guilt filling his head as he looked back at the last few weeks, and then he began to cry, and cry and cry.

That night Jack fell asleep on the coach in His best friends arms, blacking himself out from any feelings.

That night Gwen woke up in agony and fell asleep blacking herself out from any pain, whether from the bang on her head or from the agony of missing Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy i know i really haven't updated in a while but i will be now :) im gunna work hard on ALL of my stories now :) please review to tell me you are still interested in this story :)**

* * *

Gwen woke up to her baby kicking inside her she was over Seven and a half months pregnant and just for a second she smiled as she remembered the good things in life. And then she groaned as she felt the bump on her head and remembered all the bad things. A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away knowing it wouldn't help. She had to escape. In just less than One and a half months time she would be giving birth and she couldn't raise a child in this prison cell. She looked around for the first time actually taking in her surroundings. The cell she was being held in looked more like a wooden box than a prison. It reminded her of what she had thought the inside of the Tardis was like when the doctor had parked outside torchwood. She had joked with jack about it, teasing him and laughing at him, when he said it was bigger on the inside. Of course she knew he was telling the truth she just couldn't resist a chance to annoy jack a little. She stood up and went over to the barred window, she had a vision of jack standing there and it seemed familiar. She went back to the front of her cell and knowing the weevils would be standing outside tried to listen into their conversation. From what she could hear it was nearly breakfast time and if there was one thing that Gwen had notice about this place was that when breakfast called, Weevils went running. That meant Gwen had approximately twenty minutes when theweevils minds would be else where. She had twenty minutes to escape.

* * *

Jack drunk the coffee Ianto had just poured for him and sat down at his desk. He looked down at the book in front of him and sighed, work did go on after all and before Gwen had disappeared he had promised Tosh he would do this for her. Thinking of tosh made the guilt rush from the night before return and he worked harder and harder looking for an answer to the question she wanted to know.

It was at six that the bad news came. The awful news that had sickened Jack to the heart. A body had been found by the old warehouses where jack had been looking yesterday. She had the same hair colour as Gwen, the same eye colour, and the truly awful part she was pregnant. Seven months and three weeks Pregnant to be exact.

Jack hadn't been able to think; he jumped in the shower and turned on the taps. It was the first shower he had taken since Gwen had been gone. The thought of Gwen lying there dead, her mascara smudged around her eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly as they always were when she slept made him go cold so he turned up the heat but he was still so cold so he turned it up to full and began to cry. He felt the water stop as Ianto turned it off, but his tears still fell. He felt Owen look at the blistering burns on His body from the boiling hot water, but the tears still fell. The Tears fell and fell each one because of a different thought, how he would never see her smile again with those gappy teeth, how he would never hear her laugh again, a sound that you couldn't help but fall in love with.

The others tried to comfort him, telling him it might not be Gwen and that he was over reacting he hadn't seen the body yet. But all he could do was scream back in response that it could be his angel lying there. His Gwen. They told him to come with them to indentify the body but he couldn't bring himself to even move. Ianto stayed by his side, keeping him from doing anything stupid and Owen and Tosh promised they would call as soon as they knew if it was her. Ianto was making Jacks fourth cup of coffee when his phone rang they both looked at it with solemn eyes and with shaking hands jack picked it up and answered it "hello" he whispered.

* * *

**So there you go what will happen? Is the body Gwens? Only one way to find out Review and i might write another chapter to tell you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A**hh th**is was supposed to be the revealing chapter but i decided to let you wait a little more :D please review :D**

* * *

As soon as Owen had heard Jacks Voice he knew he couldn't tell him the news down the phone. There was some amazing news and some awful news and jack had to be there to see it for himself to learn the truth in a different way than by phone.

" Look jack mate" Owen said and then sighed " Well maybe this isn't the best way to tell you the news, errm you could come down the station and find out the truth with us maybe?"

"You don't know yet" Jack groaned he had to know, he needed to know.

"Errm no not yet" Owen lied. He bit his lip, he couldn't keep that lie, Tosh couldn't keep that lie. "well errmm I do, but I don't want you to know through the phone jack its not right, its not what gwen would have wanted. I mean if it is her in there" Owen mumbled his words hardly making sense, he was never good at improvising, and now he'd made a right mess of this. His lip was now bleeding after he had bitten on it so hard, but he ignored the pain "Just get down here mate yeah"

Jack paused "Yeah your right I have to be there" He said and hung up the phone, Ianto all ready holding the car keys in his hands.

Tosh put her hand in owens hand and let him break down on her shoulder, as he cried she stroked his head as if comforting a baby. Tears fell down her face too and at that moment in time they both knew that they needed each other, they both knew they loved each other and they both brought the other one closer, filling in the small gap that had been between them.

Ianto hardly ever drove, but today he knew even with his awful driving skills he would be better than jack, who although looked a little better, Ianto knew he was breaking inside. As they drove he called Martha up using his com as a Bluetooth piece. He was pretty sure she'd be anxious to know too and he was right, she was worried sick. He explained to her the situation and Martha said she wanted to be there to know about Gwen. She told him she would phone Rhys. Gwen and Rhys hadn't spoken in three months, but they legally weren't divorced yet as the papers still hadn't reached Gwen. Jack had said Rhys hadn't given them to her on purpose, still in love with her, but Gwen had laughed it off and told him he was getting jealous before putting her arms around him and kissing him in front of everyone. Ianto told Martha Rhys's number and sighed, he knew that rhys would want to know, but wasn't sure if Gwen would have wanted him there if it was her.

He pulled up the car and got out, and looked around for jack who was already running inside, he began to run after him and he felt a small hand fill his, he looked behind him and paused kissing Martha full on the lips.

"What did Rhys say?" Ianto asked as he slowly broke away from her lips.

"Nothing much at first he went silent and then he just hung up when I said that jack was there, I don't think he's coming down to be honest, but he wants to know, I'll phone him again when we know", she said sadly putting her head on Iantos shoulder, he gave her a small smile, wanting to tell her everything would be fine, but he couldn't, knowing it might not be the truth. He put his hand in hers and they made there way into the building.

Owen and tosh broke apart when they saw jack come in, both going red. "so is it her" he said trying to be calm. Owen and tosh looked at each other but before they could say anything jack screamed at them "IS IT HER!" he broke down into tears and Martha and Ianto walked in. Ianto and Owen took jack and sat him down, Ianto looked at Owen and repeated the question his friend had just asked "Is it her?"

* * *

**Also whichever ending i choose to write if people ask me i might put the other one on after the end of the story so you can see how it might have gone please review :) and I hope you've enjoyed it so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yess i know this is ricdously short but i couldnt bring myself to write anymore as everytime i will explain after you have read thanks to every review i got :) Also thanks to Amy-Allen the best beta reader i have ever had :) x**

* * *

Owen looked at Ianto and tears filling his eyes he nodded. Ianto's world turned black as he fell unconscious on the floor and Jack got up and threw the chair across the room screaming.

"Jack! Calm down, you need to be calm for this bit!" Owen screamed at his friend as Martha placed Ianto on the chairs.

"CALM!" Jack screamed "How can I be calm when I just found out my girlfriends DEAD" Owen looked at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Tosh go and get the baby" Owen muttered.

"The baby…What Baby?" Jack said sitting down as he realised "How did it..? How old is it..? When did you..?" He tried to ask, but was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Jack listen to me" Owen said as he looked into his friends eyes. "Someone saw Gwen in the river and phoned the ambulance. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late for Gwen, so they did a caesarean on scene, to give the baby a chance. It's a girl Jack, you have a little baby girl!"

"What..?" Jack murmured not thinking straight, he was about to ask more questions when tosh walked in holding a small bundle of blanket, that jack soon realised was a baby.

"Is that her? Is that my baby girl" Jack whispered.

Tosh nodded at him and placed the small baby into jacks arms. Jack looked down into the baby's eyes. "Sophia..." He whispered "She's Sophia that's what Gwen wanted to call her so that's what Gwen called her" He said out load to everyone. No one knew what to do so they all just muttered about how it was a lovely name, and it was, it really was. Jack sat down with Sophia in his arms and cried. He was confused on how to feel. He was scared of the future as a single father. He was in agony of pain at the thought of Gwen lying on the table in the next room, but he was also strangely happy because of the little girl asleep in his arms.

After twenty minutes Jack passed Sophia to Martha and looked at Ianto "I'm ready Ianto" he said "I'm ready to say my goodbyes to Gwen"

The end x

* * *

**I'm sorryy! please no one kill me that i killed her, but it had to be done i couldn't continue this chapter cause everytime i tried i just kept in my mind ruining it please review there will be an epilouge to go up :) x **


	6. Epliouge

**so this is it the epilouge my final part in this story :( i will write some more gwack soon hopefully and maybe a sequel to this story :) I know dr who is metioned but i couldnt resist as a huge 11/amy fan i felt sad for rory :) x**

* * *

Dear mum,

It's that day again; the one that always follows yesterday and is before tomorrow. The one I dread every year. The one where Owen comes to look after me with Tosh. The one where dad gets up in the morning and drinks, then goes for a shower, then drinks. The one day where dads breath smells of alcohol. The one day I am truly scared of him. The one day I have to be there for him. This day is called my birthday. Or in other words the anniversary of your death. She drowned in a freak accident and I was only just saved and it's this day of the year I wish I hadn't been, at the look in my dads eyes. So we celebrate my birthday a week before and pretend everything's ok but as soon as we reach this day nothing is ok. Then tomorrow I wake up and get my dad some aspirin and water and then everything's good for another year. Yeh don't get me wrong my dad is great. Just not on this particular day and it's not his fault. He just loved you so much. It's been like this for seventeen years. Yep that's my age seventeen and i'm still writing to you mum. I love you, you know that right? I work for torchwood now and I love it. I have a boyfriend mum Rory Williams his name is. His girlfriend left him for the doctor. Yep that's the right doctor you're thinking of, and before you ask we are being safe. Just thought I'd mention that. Martha and Ianto are away on holiday at the moment with their three kids and Tosh is pregnant with her and Owens second. Jack says he's never going to love again because he's got me and the memory of you but one day I hope he will.

Bye mum Love you forever

Sophia Gwen Cooper Harkness

* * *

**So thats that i have some people i'd like to thank:**

Gwento-addict

Bethieeclare

CaptianGwack

Torchwoodlostfan

PinkmarshmallowXOXO

Nottinghamgirl101

**Thanks for all your reviews also thanks to**

Amy-Allen and again PinkmarshmallowXOXO because even thought you two dont watch the show you have helped me so much :)

**If anyones metioned on here it means your one of those people who made me carry on writing this story :) and thankyou to any other readers :) as a said a possible sequel may come but for now bye :) xx**


End file.
